how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Robin
Like Future Barney, Future Robin has rarely been seen, and has only made appearances in four episodes. Future Robin is the Robin of all the events that happen after she gets married to Barney. As Future Robin and Robin Scherbatsky are the same person, all information about her can be found on the main Robin Scherbatsky page. Storyline In 2013 she went on her honeymoon with Barney. In 2015, she met Ted at MacLaren's with Barney to discuss Ted's wedding where the Mother later revealed the wedding couldn't be held in that year because she was pregnant. In May of 2016 she got divorced from Barney while in Argentina. She later reveals this to the entire Gang at Ted's house. On Halloween 2016, Lily and Marshall threw a party on the roof to also serve as their moving away party. Robin arrived and saw her ex-husband hitting on slutty cops right in front of her and Ted kissing the Mother. This upset her greatly, so she decided to leave. When Lily asked her why, Robin says it is because she couldn't be part of the Gang anymore. Robin further explained she couldn't be part of a gang that consists of a married couple she barely sees (Marshall and Lily), her ex-husband who happened to be a jerk (Barney), and the man she probably should have ended up with together with the beautiful mother of his child (Ted). In 2017 Robin meets Lily for wine and begins to tell her the story of when she was with Marvin alone. In 2020, she bumps into Ted and his daughter Penny. She hugs Ted and they chat about the GNB Tower and how Robin is really becoming famous and World Wide News. Later that year, Robin attends Ted's wedding after being convinced by Tracy. In 2021 she joins the gang to see the exploding meatball sub. In 2025, 2027, 2029, and 2030, Robin continues to add on to her story about Marvin. Later in 2030, Ted tells his kids the story of how he met their mother, which to his kids comes across as a story more of how he fell in love with Robin. He shows up at Robin's with the Blue French Horn and they get back together. Future Robin Appearances # (2021) # (seen in multiple flashforwards alongside Future Lily that take place in 2017, 2025, 2027, 2029, and 2030) # (2016) # and (2015; 2016; 2020; 2030) Unfinished Business While telling his story, Future Ted has mentioned some events in Robin's life that have yet to be accomplished. *her bullfighting career (was in the deleted scenes) Notes & Trivia *She is not wearing a wedding ring in the flashforward of , and her left hand is not seen in the multiple flashforwards of . Since neither she nor Barney are wearing wedding rings in some flashforwards, it seemingly hinted that they get divorced sometime in the future. This was confirmed in the series finale. *When she bumps into Ted and Penny in the future, she mentions living in Morocco and Greece. *She is presumably dating Ted again in 2030. * Deleted scenes (available on the Season 9 DVD) show the following: ** Robin having lunch with Ted in 2020. In there Robin revealed how she got gored by a bull and that she missed Ted. The scene ended when they would do their salute towards each other while saying 'no major problems' together. ** Lily paying Marshall the money for the bet they had (first revealed in ) that Robin and Ted end up together. Category:Characters Category:Girls who had sex with Barney Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:Girls who dated Barney Category:Future articles Category:The gang Category:Recurring characters Category:Females